1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to managing mobility in multi-radio devices.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast data, and the like. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include code division multiple access (CDMA) networks, time division multiple access (TDMA) networks, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) networks, orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and single-carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
Certain techniques have been designed to provide wireless device operational modes that comply with requirements established for operations on certain frequency bands of radio access networks (RANs). One such technique involves a wireless device receiving voice service from a legacy network (e.g., a 1× radio transmission technology 1×RTT, or simply “1×,” network) which provides service that geographically overlaps the service of an enhanced network. When not engaged in a voice call, the device tunes to the enhanced network to obtain non-voice data services, and monitors for paging transmissions signaling a forthcoming 1× voice call. During voice calls, transmitting and receiving is suspended on the enhanced network. Thus, a limitation of this technique is that a UE may not simultaneously handle 1× voice sessions and non-voice data sessions.
Some devices may be capable of simultaneously communicating over multiple RANs. These devices may be able to avoid many of the limitations imposed by having to tune one receiver to various networks. However, in some cases a mobile service operator may prohibit the device from simultaneous communications in certain network frequency bands.